


Truth or Dare

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Crush, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, Teen Crush, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: How much can the decision made by a jovial Nightwing that just wanted to havefun with everyone? Well, being realistic ... a lot.And more if your daughter isallowed to opt for the most dangerous game in all of existence, all so that the nightis more peaceful and Damian Wayne does not transform into a grumpy miniBatman.ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



Impassible blue eyes watched what was happening in front of him. A large number

of people with remarkable peculiarities were present on the current night to enjoy

what was a weekly rest meeting. The only problems in the eyes of this man were

that he did not enjoy much wasting his valuable time in banal meetings, besides he

was not very happy with the fact that everything was taking place in his own

mansion since the base which they used repeatedly was under maintenance after an

attack that occurred three days ago. Keeping quiet was already common in him,

being that he preferred to see what was happening around him while he slowly

drank his glass full of alcohol under the watchful eyes of the woman next to him with a grimace of satisfaction at seeing him so apathetic amidst such bustle and even infantilism contributed by the youngest. -Come on, Bruce ... enjoy the night- forcing him to bump his champagne-filled glasses, a lady with short jet hair purred.

-I still don't know why everyone is here- the house owner snorted, taking a quick sip of his bubbling drink while closing his eyes to feel how his companion played with his dark hair. -Well, according to Grayson everyone needed a place to relax. And you

know how restless it can be even as an adult and taking his time to explain it, the woman replied, looking sideways at the name that was holding a vivacious green-eyed girl in her lap. - Tsk ... Now I understand why Jason was happy when he learned that Dick would go to Blüdhaven- remembering the brief moment where the late

Robin jumped for joy, the dark knight of Gotham City alleged. That first name said attracted the attention of several people present, who quickly searched the entire great room to locate it, but failed miserably in their mission. Batman's couple had also done the same, however she was the only one who vocalized her doubt. -I just noticed that he is not here. Didn't he get out of his room? - The lady of stylized athletic figure questioned, only to be answered by an elderly man who filled her cup.

-I'm sorry to inform you that Master Jason is not currently in the mansion, Miss Kyle carefully depositing a moderate dose of champagne in Bruce's glass as well, the only butler in the household responded. - In order to avoid a meeting like this, he is able to hide in Star City - sardonic, Roy Harper thought out loud, laughing at his former fellow Titans who were there.

Wow ... you really must hate us to go to such a city- without bothering to see Oliver's reaction, Hal said at the same time that he used his ring to finish building with Kyle and John what appeared to be a series of dolls for Mar ' Grayson while remaining silent, a certain heroine attached great importance to the conversation, trying to deepen the discussion mentally, also thinking of that adolescent boy who appeared in front of him with a totally atypical countenance that she had seen in others of the same age, being who treated her with respect and enviable kindness.

"I doubt he does something like that, he is surely devouring a bakery ..." Tim commented, trying to reach for a cup of coffee that Cassie and Conner stubbornly pushed away from him on Alfred's recommendation. "Or killing someone as they should," Damian murmured reluctantly, content to keep Jon company, both being in charge of watching Starfire and Nighwing's vivacious daughter.

-Damian ... - both Dick and Bruce caught the attention of the younger Robin. -Tch!

Nor is it as if he continued to do so, the cow exchanged the bullets for rubber tires -

annoyed by the corrective they gave him and caused other people's fun, Talia al

Ghul's son pointed to Stephanie. Said young woman frowned at the adjective that

was given to her, glaring first at the child and then smiling Machiavellically. -Child of

Talia ... - cursed the vigilant blonde, audibly laughing, laughing at the Birds of Prey

and Catwoman. -Hey? Because he said that? - ignoring the reason for those words,

Barry Allen questioned his nephew and grandson that they were there at the

meeting with him. -Long story or short story? - The red-haired sprinter inquired,

fighting the smile that threatened to form on his face, something in which Bart failed

miserably. -Cut, please- interested in the hidden reason for that, Hawkgirl expressed

herself. -It's basically a form of insulting that Jason taught Bizarro- Commissioner's

daughter Gordon responded. Once again, the attentive heroine heard every detail

she could about the young adult. He refused to fight the cheerful grin that formed on

his lips involuntarily, amused with the ideas he could have every time he was

presented with the opportunity, wishing more than anything to see him face to face

since the last Sometimes I could only do it from a distance due to the lack of

coincidences. -The truth is that I don't know if I feel grateful or offended to teach him

that ... - the Daily Planet journalist murmured, making his wife laugh. -Well it was

him and his subtle handling of the word, or Artemis ... and I better leave there what I

could say about her- Starfire's husband explained, wisely deciding to remain silent

when he was the recipient of a withering look by the named Amazon. -Pfff ...! Subtle

and Jason don't go in the same sentence, Dick. You know it, I know it, even Gar

knows it- Donna almost spit out the drink he had, just to remind him of that vital

detail that the absent Gotham prince had. -Basically, anyone who knows him knows

that it's true- Beast Boy contributed his grain of sand to the talk, staying away from

a persistent Cyborg who seemed determined to try to remove the plate of

sandwiches that had been appropriate for him alone. -Oh, come on friends! Don't be

so severe with Jay, he's really good! - Slightly uncomfortable to hear how everyone

talked about his partner Outlaw, Koriand'r pronounced at the same time that he took

his daughter again after she got tired of playing with the emerald stuffed animals.

Yes, Uncle Jason is good to me! - supporting her mother's position, Mar'i exclaimed

tenderly. -You say that because he buys you what you want nothing more ... -

crossed his arms in opposition, Damian Wayne refuted. Obviously the retort did not

work very well in the infant if the language he taught in response meant something.

The youngest Robin, meanwhile, raised his arms angrily in surrender, being

comforted with patting the head of the most recent Superboy. -You are no one to tell

Mar'i that, after all Jason told us that he did the same with you when you were a

baby ... even if that seems too difficult to even imagine- enjoying seeing his half

brother suffer from teasing , Red Robin added more wood to the fire. -Close your

mouth, spare! - Teaching a slight blush on the cheekbones because of the shame of

being mentioned as a baby, Batman's only blood son cried out, only to become the

focus of laughter. -Damian ... - as if it were a flashback, both Bruce and Dick

admonished the young guard. -Ooohhh ... then baby Damian if he was cute? -

refusing to miss the unexpected chance of disturbing the young wonder, Supergirl

levitated up to where he was to prick her cheek with a finger, taking revenge on the

times he ignored him in some missions altogether. -Perhaps I should ask Red Hood

more about that topic- a stoic Raven parlided softly, noticing just the tiny playful

smile. Before young Wayne exploded full of rage, something that all adults noticed

and wanted to avoid as they imagined a small grumbling Batman, a bright ball of

energy that had long black hair together with striking green eyes raised its hand as

if trying to get attention. Which he got almost by unanimous vote, Damian being the

only one who seemed to want to oppose but remained silent after a mere glance

from his father. -You need something, beautiful? - moved by the tenderness that the

little girl was able to emanate, Black Canary addressed her. -Why don't we play

something so Uncle Damian doesn't get more grumpy? - unaware that his words

only generated more discomfort in the aforementioned, the tiny human / alien

hybrid offered.

-What would you propose? - seeing that his options were quite limited unless they

wanted to continue torturing Robin, Wonder Woman questioned gently. For a

moment, the girl remained in an unspoken thinking position, where the frown grew

more and more with the passing of the seconds, irresistibly captivating the minds of

everyone who looked dependent on her to rejuvenate the informal meeting. -Truth or

Dare! - reaching a magnificent resolution, the infant raised her arms with revelry,

being answered with ambivalent opinions of both support and reluctance. -It really is

not a bad idea, come those five! - While inside she laughed macabre, Stephanie

Brown said jovially before crashing her palm with the girl. -I know what you're

thinking ... - acknowledging the malicious streak that had his companion watchman,

Cassandra Cain whispered. - ... And we want to help you- complemented the

Huntress sentence, who more than once endured how spoiled a certain child could

be. -Well, if there is no choice ... who starts? - Snorting exasperatedly, Green Arrow

asked his question. -ME! - The shout of the three women who planned to mortify a

certain Robin made himself heard clearly throughout the Wayne Mansion. -That's

Bart, please. The boy is making me dizzy with his hyperactivity ... - Aquaman muttered, rubbing his eyes and relaxing with the fact that Mera was massaging the

back of his free hand. -Yes! Superman, truth or dare !? - taking advantage of the

carelessness of the trio of women, Impulse exclaimed and pointedly pointed at the

Kryptonian who opened his eyes wide for Lois' amusement. -Hey ... right? -

distrusting the young sprinter fully, Kal-El whispered his answer. As soon as he said

that, a large group composed of teenagers and some adults gathered in front of him,

whispering all at once and making his ability to discern voices in particular. -What is

the strangest thing you have searched on the internet? - Emerging happily from his

group, Bart Allen asked as Conner and Tim smiled confidently on each side. Only

Bruce and Lois snorted amused by the question, one for being a detective who knew

everything and the other for being his life partner. Superman, on the other hand,

struggled with the need to look to one side, since he sideways appreciated the

playful grimace of Diana Prince and her mythical glowing loop. -I can't choose

challenge now, right? - Looking for a way to get rid of the problem, the Man of Steel

found out. "Too late, Clark-mocking," replied the teenage Superboy. "Damn your

existence" with false contempt as the corners of his lips gave him away, the

Metropolis hero said. -Anda, answer. It can't be that bad- John Stewart, with a stoic

countenance, stopped. -Or maybe yes? Just looking at her face in shame -

rearranging next to her boyfriend, Shayera made mention. -I think you should use

my tie if you refuse to continue ... - Wonder Woman shared her thoughts. -No no! It

will not be necessary - rushing to reject such a generous offer from the Amazon, the

Kryptonian surrendered to the game suggested by little Grayson. -Then there is no

problem for you to answer us, am I wrong? - Feeling bold for the minimum power he

had for the first time and for sure last time over the alien, Impulse spoke again. -Bart

... - his grandfather caught his attention to control his contempt. -Okay, okay ... I'm

sorry, Mr. Kent- inflating the cheeks as if he were a small child, which earned him

that Kara played his face playfully to annoy him, Flash's grandson replied. Before

Clark could speak and somehow get the game diverted to another person, his wife

came forward in thought, slapping him with the force of a pen on his leg to distract

him long enough. -No more delays, Kal. She responds with the truth - showing

everyone why Lois Lane was able to keep up with her husband, she forced him. In

the instant that Jonathan and Martha Kent's son was going to open his mouth, he

saw the spooky, fleeting, mocking gesture of Gotham City's hooded guard, swearing

internally to take retribution for it. -I ... I ... Oh, for Rao ... - hesitating, Superman

started. "I swear Luthor would kill to be here right now if Sup's face shows

something." Wally whispered to Cyborg, who recorded everything to ignore his

teammates. Except Bruce, he knew everything.

-I looked for how ... well ... being with a woman ... you understand me ... - choppy,

the original of Kripton managed to confess, causing an overwhelming silence in all

present. Silence that lasted little because Supergirl herself burst out laughing

quickly followed by Powergirl, and then spread to other people both adults and

teenagers, while the little ones only frowned or simply did not understand but smile

because everyone was happy. That heroine who, despite laughing outwardly, inside had thoughts related even to the young adult who was absent from the meeting,

wondering how he would have answered the question. Thus clearly his interest in

him although he never expressed it vocally since it would attract much attention. -It

is done! Now it's my turn! Bruce, truth or dare !? - Containing not to explode in front

of his colleagues, Clark immediately addressed the owner of the mansion. - Truth, I

choose truth ... - forced her voice to several more serious tones, Selina wanted to

respond instead of her partner, getting only a snort of fun. -Reto- breaking the

fantasy of Catwoman, the bat man gave his answer, thus beginning a new ovation.

-Someone who wants to give me a help? - Satisfied with the answer, Kal-El looked at

the members of the Justice League. -Me, me! I have a great idea! - Quickly

approaching where the alien was, Zatanna Zatara carried with him a challenge that,

when pronounced in Superman's ear, he could not help but stare at the greater

Wayne. -Hey, I want to know too! - Hal dragged Barry and Oliver with him to inform

himself of the whispering, laughing wickedly after a few seconds. -Bruce ... - Tacitly

asking his teammates to take their respective places, Clark Kent inflated his chest

and called with false modesty. -Say- with a short answer, the Dark Knight wanted to

end his turn quickly. -Sings "Am I Blue" for all of us- forming a slow but sure playful

grin on his face, Kripton's last son let himself be known. -No. The party is over - the

batman refused, proceeding to stand up with intentions to retire, only to be held by

Selina Kyle. -Don't be like that, Bruce. Sing to your audience - insisted the thief. -I

refuse- stoic as always, Batman tried to leave again, failing miserably by the grip of

the pseudo villain. - Sing! Sing! Sing! - The other heroes cried anxiously, seeking to

overwhelm him. -They can't force me- fully confident in their authority over others,

Thomas and Martha Wayne's son declared before staring at the Kyle to release him.

-Buh! - Jon Kent booed next to Damian, although the latter only did it to see his

father able to do whatever he wants to be Batman. -Embittered! - Barbara dared to

scream, receiving the support of those who were successors of the mantle like

Batgirl too. -That won't change your mind- without being moved by complaints,

Batman clarified. -You know something Bruce ... with Jaybird we devised a

contingency plan against you in case something similar ever happened. Mar'i, how we practice it! - Calm and appeasing the high spirits of others, Dick stood up to speak calmly before turning sharply and commanding his little daughter who only nodded fervently and ran to where the Dark Knight was in order to hug his legs. The icy blue orbs faced the vivacious green eyes, demonstrating a tense fight of wills that was fixedly watched by all, just as Alfred was secretly engaged in recording

everything for the memory. -Please, grandfather ... sing- applying a plea accompanied by a tender look, Starfire's daughter expressed her wish. - ... Not-

silent for a second, Wayne refused at the end. -Bad! Then I will ask Grandpa Slade! -

Inflating her cheeks and crossing her arms after releasing the adult's legs, the girl

declared what she was going to do while levitating a few centimeters off the floor to

return to where her parents were. Something that he did not get since a possessive

Bruce Wayne hugged her to everyone's surprise before looking at his first pupil with

a silent promise to make him pass a great pain, which made him pall the aforementionedand immediately seek shelter with his wife. "I'll sing," more reluctant to do it than anything else, Batman rearranged the girl in her grip as she

looked at everyone badly and cleared her throat. -Yay! You are the best, grandpa! -

Happy to know that the plan worked, Mar'i kissed the Gotham City guard on the

cheek, earning him a massive female lullaby.

Several minutes passed in the extensive challenge where Batman was forced to sing

twice as several women gave away tears and the men smiled satisfied to see the

subject, who usually sent them even against their wills, suffer before the female

pleas. That heroic lady who waited for the possible arrival of the absent pupil

managed to sketch a funny grin upon hearing how this had been who devised the

plan to force the Dark Knight to do something. Part of her imagined the dozens of

plans he was able to create to just annoy his mentor or siblings, if what happened

next meant something, where Bruce forced Damian to confess the most humiliating

thing Jason did to him since he knew him, being that while sleeping peacefully in his

bedroom the young adult was in charge of painting his forehead as if it were Simba

from The Lion King before delivering Nightwing to lift it up in the air while the rest of

the inhabitants of the Wayne Mansion bowed. What happened next diverted the

woman even more, since Robin's succinct reaction was to challenge her predecessor

to dress as she did before, declaring that she would finally get her revenge with at

least one of the main culprits of her misfortune. For a fleeting instant, she imagined

the missing member having to dress again as she once did a long time ago, having

to quickly focus on drinking her drink to hide a slight blush at how ridiculous it would

be but happy that it is for her . It was thanks to that little act on his part that the

heroine noticed how the faithful butler of the mansion withdrew in the direction of

the main entrance after hearing the engine of a vehicle stop, opening the huge

ornate wooden doors and letting a male bearing figure similar to the homeowner. He

felt unable to peel his eyes off, appreciating the elegance of his red and black

clothes, then losing his breath when the culprit of his agitated emotions took off the

mask and mask that hid his mature features compared to those he remembered

clearly .

-Jason

Uncle Jason! - was all that the paternal figure of the named as well as the little niece

said, taking heroin out of his reverie and appreciating the stunned reaction he

adopted when he saw so many people. -Dick's idea? - replied who was currently

under the name of Red Hood, bending down to pick up tiny Grayson in her arms as

she tacitly greeted everyone present. Except for her, who under a watchful eye

turned out to be the only one to receive a rare but pretty faint smile. -Jaybird, you

arrived! - Nightwing's shout reverberated throughout the mansion, manifesting itself

mainly from the top of the stairs where the sender was dressed in his old uniform.

-Forget my question, of course this would be your id ... WHAT DAMIAN ARE YOU U USING!?

Turning to face his half-brother, Jason froze for a second before covering up Mar'i's

ears as he could and shouting his lungs at the living nightmare before him. -We are

playing truth or dare. You can see what he chose- Arsenal responded, seeing how

the cause of the entire current situation had an evil grin that inherited perfectly from

his mother's side. "I knew I shouldn't arrive early today ..." So quietly, audible only

to those with trained senses, Red Hood murmured in complaint. -You will play too, right? - Hopefully, the girl questioned, bothering the young adult. The hero who watched everything just waited impatiently inside, wishing to see him accept any of the two options of the game as long as he had it close again, finding his kind presence comfortingly strange. -No ... I, no ... - began to answer the former second

Robin, depositing little Grayson on the floor and looking for the exit to the room.

-Play or tell everyone who you like here- threatened the first wonder boy, stopping

Jason completely and earning various reactions from other people. That brought the

thoughtful lady a peculiar need to see him participate, yearning to be her who has

his affections. -You wouldn't be able to ... - narrowing his eyes, Todd glared at a Nightwing who wore his modified Flying Graysons uniform . -Truth or dare, Jaybird ignoring him while he went downstairs to take a seat next to his wife, while some Titans covered their eyes because of someone else's shame, Dick set the guidelines.

-Either way I'm screwed ... Come on, challenge! - muttering the first part, the first

Red Robin declared his choice, causing a big cheerful grin on his half older brother. -I

dare you to kiss the woman you like best ... or better let me correct myself, the one

you love! - Bringing out his malicious streak, Batman's first assistant predetermined

the challenge without consulting the others, taking everyone by surprise. -SON OF

TALIA! …I WILL NOT DO IT! - Totally offended, Jason denied the game strongly. -Do it

or tell them myself- knowing that in one way or another I had won the competition

between them, Nightwing warned. The superheroine saw the nervousness in the

young adult, briefly worrying when he looked around at all the women present, who

seemed anxious some. She, on the other hand, felt again that she was paralyzed

when she noticed that for a second the man's blue orb wounds stopped in her before

continuing with the next person at her side, as if she wanted to hide it. -I hate you so

much right now ... and you too, demon boy. I know this is your fault - performing a

denial and defeat movement, the black-haired man and a white strand in the front

said between his teeth, focusing on Damian as he felt he was to blame for his

current situation.

"I said I would have my revenge one day, Todd." Satisfied with the result of

everything, Talia's son alluded. -It's ok, I'll do it. I will do it! But I want everyone to

close their eyes - rendered before the game, Jason wanted to set a simple rule,

causing outrage in some of the heroines. -How will we know you won't try to escape?

\- Barbara asked, supported by Supergirl. -Did you not hear it? I have no escape, at

least let me preserve my dignity! - dejected by what he had to do, Jason explained.

-Okay, you'll be allowed that ... but Alfred will watch you so you don't run away-

Cassandra Cain replied, nodding to the other women present and closing her eyes

later. The last thing the thoughtful woman saw was the dejected face of the watchman who had just returned, as well as hearing him snort in a clear sign of

defeat. Succumbed by obligation to a world of darkness, the rest of his senses

sharpened, being able to hear the slight patter of the shoes he carried along with

the movement of the folds belonging to the sack he wore. She felt the change in the

environment when a powdery aroma mixed with sheets of books and freshly baked

bread reached her nostrils, quickly realizing that he was in front of her, watching her

while she couldn't do the same. Just a couple of calloused hands carefully took her

cheeks and forced her to raise her head a few inches, she broke her part of the

imposed clause. Engulfed in a blue sight, the heroine managed to keep quiet,

believing that what she imagined deep within her being was really happening. The

rest of the room was erased from every existential plane when he felt the warmth of

the male lips joining hers in a slow brush, feeling how the fear and annoyance that

Jason felt vanished with the passing of the seconds. He closed his eyes to enjoy the

sensation, turned a deaf ear to some howling wolves full of mockery, and also

enjoyed the heat conveyed with the show of loving affection if Nightwing's words

meant anything. But just as the challenge began, it must end. The hands moved

away from his cheeks, leaving only permanent heat in them. The enveloping aroma

that belonged to him left a slight trace around him. The fas he appreciated now had

turned around and showed only his broad backs, leaving with a quiet but firm step

towards the stairs, then disappearing on the first floor of the mansion. -But what was

Damian that ...? - Tim Drake was heard cursing. -I think, father, that I will call my

grandfather to prepare the Lazarus Trench again for Todd- ignoring the use of his

name in an insult, the current Robin marched in the direction of the mansion phone.

-Alfred, tell me you took a picture of that- Dick, still in his infant suit, asked the

butler. -Of course, I love Richard. This will go to the family album - outlining a broad

smile, Pennyworth proudly announced. -Hey, can we open our eyes now? - Stephanie

inquired, anxious to know who was the happy one to win a kiss. -… - nobody dared

to say something for the simple fact of not knowing the consequences of the

challenge. -Bruce? - Selina questioned her partner, even with her eyes closed. -You

can open them- stoic and immutable, Wayne allowed, although some of those

present could see a ghost smile on his cold face. -Very good girls, who was the lucky

one !? - Following Batman's command, Zatanna hastened to find the recipient of Red

Hood's affections. -I don't- Cassandra Cain denied immediately. "Neither-" Starfire

replied too, earning a raised eyebrow from her husband that she responded with a

funny shoulder lift. -Oh, I wanted a kiss ... - Pouting, Mar'i complained. -Apparently

the boy respects his elders a little- proving that nothing had happened to her, Mera

was rearranged in place with Arthur. -Or at least married or engaged women-

Superman's wife commented, stating the previously outlined assumption. -Well, I

think it would be good to pronounce the winner then ... - Wonder Girl said, without

knowing that this was going to trigger a mini discussion. -Well that's obvious, Cass.

Barbara was the winner- Kara accused with a frown. -What are you talking about!?

From here I can notice Donna's pink cheeks! - reaffirmed his thoughts Batgirl. -Me!?

Can't you see how she tries to hide who was the one who got the kiss !? - The

Amazon pointed to the Kryptonian hard. Seeing that the tirade was constantly growing, the rest moved away a little from the small group, leaving them to calm

down once and for all.

-Well, who was going to think that the boy would provoke something like this. Do you

think Donna got the kiss, Diana? - Shayera enjoyed the animosity presented, turning

her head to chat with her Justice League colleague without noticing that John

Stewart opened his eyes wide and hurriedly trying to get his attention. -Hey? - Just

now coming out of her reverie, Wonder Woman turned around presenting a

remarkable blush on the cheekbones next to a dazed look that all this time was

focused on the stairs of the mansion. The Thanagarian lost the ability to speak by

quickly recognizing the signals in her friend, putting her hands to her mouth before

releasing a high-pitched scream followed by a laugh, which caught the attention of

all the women present who took nothing to know what it had ocurred. -I don't think

so… - the revealing news being unexpected, Powergirl babbled. -Well, believe it my

dear, because we were all witnesses- keeping a sardonic grimace, Hal Jordan

announced. -In fact, Alfred will have more photos with which to fill his album ... -

even Bruce talked about it. -Father, grandfather says he will have the pit ready in

case Todd dies. He also told me that what he did strengthened his chances of

becoming the next heir to be The Demon's Head - Damian returned, notifying

everyone of his call, although the last part said it with a slight tone of envy. Diana

Prince, daughter of Hippolyta, stood abruptly from her seat, stopping the gossip of

the others. His blue orbs never stopped looking at the stairs, which he went to after

leaving his cup in Shayera's hands. She would never know if they told her something

on that path where she used a dozen and a half hurried steps, because she was

immersed in a single thought as she tightly tightened her Truth Loop, determined to

find the final answer of what she had in mind. . He did not know the time that had

elapsed since he entered his room, took off his clothes and immersed himself in the

tub full of hot water. The latter was a rare resource fully necessary to combat what

he felt in accepting the challenge that his older brother gave him, as well as the look

he received from the woman he kissed, knowing that in doing so he risked his life

again . Belatedly, Jason Todd reacted as was due to feel a presence in the bathroom

that had the bedroom, slowly opening his eyes to just meet the athletic but beautiful

figure of an Amazon who looked intimidating seriousness while in his right hand held

his Reliable tie to the point where the knuckles turned white. -I know you should

hate me right now, but could you wait until I finish at least? - Hiding his sudden fear

as best as possible, Red Hood spoke to him with utmost respect. -Because you did? -

ignoring the man's request, Diana questioned. - ... For the challenge - refusing to

answer first, the guard chose to say half truths. -You lie. Because you did? - taking a

single step forward and shortening the distance between them, she questioned

again. -You know, it was the challenge that Dick gave me- insisting on his posture,

Jason sought to sink deeper into the water in the tub. Wonder Woman, on the other

hand, never expected to meet the fact that the reason for her mobilization was

taking a bath, nor did she wait on her own to enter this extension of the bedroom by

instinct, remaining stiff when she saw part of the torso naked and with scars from him. It was impossible for him to stop feeling the warmth and aroma of him around

him, craving internally for more and more, feeling very much out of himself. He

remembered it, the first time they met and talked with such cordiality that he

initially disbelieved that he was a child. However, that image of him was completely

distorted with the passage of time, encountering today a mature man who was

easily taller than her and had the physiognomy of a person capable of attracting

much female attention if the discussion That it took down meant something. -Jason

Todd ... truth or dare? - Consuming in its entirety the space that separated them,

Diana struggled inhumanly not to look beyond the blue eyes of the man, while

raising her tie. A tacit moment flooded the bathroom, being clearly uncomfortable

for the duo, until she noticed how the water in the tub rocked creating circular

waves when a wet left hand emerged and took part of the tool blessed by the gods.

-Truth- Red Hood opted. -Why did you kiss me? - The Amazon ambassador asked her question. -Because Dick told me to do so with the woman I love ... Truth or dare? -

He confessed, and then take advantage that it was just the two of them in order to continue the game. -Truth- like him, she agreed to confess. -Did you dislike it? -trying his best to hide his fear of rejection, since the possibilities of it were astronomical according to his point of view, the naked man inquired. -No way. It's my turn, what do you choose? - Smiling to reassure as she noticed her fear, Diana did not feel the need for the loop to force her to reveal what she felt, later taking a seat at the edge of the tub while still looking at his face.

-Truth- Jason chose again. -Since when? - found out the original Amazon. -From the first time I saw you forgetting the proper way to talk to him that he always used, the former Red Robin was immersed in the private game they had.

-You ...? You know, you did what young people usually do when they think of a woman? - ignoring that he had already spent his turn, he asked the heroine again.

"Those were two more questions." Unable to let him ignore that, the Gotham City watchman reproached him. "Answer them, Jason," tightening his grip on the loop so that it shines around the male hand, Diana commanded. -Tch ... No. I could never think of you. Was feeling bad. That you didn't deserve to be downgraded to thoughts of a hormonal teenager - forced to tell the truth, he said, then sending him a blatant look. Satisfied and moved by the answer given, Wonder Woman stretched her free hand to the damp hair of Red Hood, plunging the thin phalanges into jet strands and

then fiddling with the gray hair in front of her. -Truth- without the need to be asked, she took her choice. -Since when you? - Emulating her question, the second Robin wanted to know. - It evolved little by little without me noticing since the first day we met too. What do you choose now? - Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she released what she contained for so long and even hid in her mind after the death and resurrection of the man she was massaging her head, thus giving way to a new

decision making. -Reto- wanting to know what he had, he managed to say, having succumbed to relaxation.

"Kiss me again" releasing her part of the tie, Diana determined the pattern. Taken by surprise, Jason opened his eyes to feel that the arms of the heroine were going in the direction of the neck, dipping the delicate fingers in the short hair there to draw his face against hers and claim the lips with a fervor that never He imagined.

Rethinking with superhuman speed, he imitated the gesticulation of the wonder woman, even leading to the point of drawing against her naked body and forcing her unconsciously into the shower, wetting her completely. -Reto- separating a few millimeters from the young adult, the Amazon murmured with her mouth open and gasping for air. -Don't go- it was all he said, yearning for the situation that surpassed his imagination. -I had no plans to do it after entering your room- she confessed, returning to the hot kiss and trying to dominate it. His hands stopped holding her, deciding on her own the way of trying to remove the top part of the suit from the woman who accompanied him. Giving up growls of ašnnoyance, Diana comforted her current partner by granting her the unspoken request, as well as the removal of the bottom of the uniform next to the boots, remaining only with the bracelets and tiara while standing up to show her her nakedness. Something he quickly copied, standing in front of her, forcing her to slightly tilt her head back to see it perfectly.

They analyzed their bodies, immersing themselves in the mysterious stories that the scars they had had, as well as in the toning of the muscles that comprised their athletic figures. Carefully, Jason removed the tiara, depositing it on some nearby

towels, immediately continuing to tie one end of the bow to her sinister doll and thus

look again at the blue eyes she loved so much. -Do you really want to continue? -

Seeking to make sure it was something Diana wanted because she would never take

advantage of it, Red Hood inquired. The heroine only smiled, appropriating the

remaining end and tying it on her right wrist with a firm knot. He then brought his

hands back to the back of the man's neck, drawing him to a kiss full of mutual desire

and accumulated affection, groaning inside his mouth every time one bit a lip or won

a battle with tongues. Clinging to the female body, the watchman massaged every

possible inch of bronchial skin, feeling his manhood erect and constantly brush his

companion's pelvis. With each minute they battled orally, the heat increased

exponentially, falling accordingly to the water that lost its temperature but still did

not create discomfort to the duo. Rubbing excited them, having to resort to taking

large breaths of air. His lips lowered methodically, going down the jaw line until he

descended and found a pair of dark auras that he covered with his mouth, sucking

and biting softly, thus shouting pleasure at the wonderful Amazon. His actions

stopped momentarily when he felt a slight change of flavor inside his oral cavity,

moving away to discover that breast milk descended from the nipples, thus

corroborating the hypothesis that the warriors of Themyscira were prepared to be

mothers anytime. -Don't stop- asked the heroine, biting her lower lip for desire.

-Never- was what the guard said, kissing her again and sharing the taste he liked

immediately.

The turned legs surrounded the male waist, reducing the distance to the maximum

and consequently joining their sexes in a pleasant carelessness that made them separate to let out a moan in unison. They looked at each other again, facing the

blue orbs of barely different shades, sharing their hectic inhalations and exhalations,

knowing that they were both soaked and still hugging. A slow innate sway broke his

monotony, gradually increasing the speed to the point where both struggled for

dominance while still looking at each other. None could still conceive the idea that

this was happening, however they enjoyed it as if there was no tomorrow, because

they felt they were finally complete. Both, somehow, managed to have the person

who always roamed their minds. -Truth- breathing hard, she said. -I love you. True-

he replied before repeating the same word as her. -I love you. Challenge - with his

body moving without any control of his own, the heroine confessed under the

brightness of the tie, forcing herself to propose a final challenge. "Until the end,"

said the watchman, closing his eyes and kissing her with all the love he had for her.

-Until the afterlife- happy, the brunette replied between kisses, finally letting herself

go. Sinking briefly under the water of the tub, the duo continued their mating,

constantly changing position until resurfacing and continuing their act. His virile

member entered and exited her sex, placing a climax inside after long minutes, only

to continue blindly as dominance tilted to the other point of the balance, thus

allowing them to enjoy equally.

Absolute silence reigned on the ground floor of the Mansion Wayne, where adults

and teenagers kept their eyes open while ensuring that the small and childish

figures were with their ears covered while Alfred forced them down to the batcave.

-Wow ... - Roy Harper managed to say only. -Double wow friend ... - accompanied in

feeling Beast Boy. -I never expected anything like that from them both. And you,

Conn ... Conner, what are you doing !? - Cassie was talking to the first Superboy,

only to be enraged when he discovered that he was looking up with concentration.

What earned him a zape in the neck by Wonder Girl. Just as Barbara gave one to

Supergirl, and Helena to Powergirl. "I thought Todd couldn't be more stupid, but then

he comes back from I don't know where and he surprises me with this ..." Damian

murmured under his breath, who later covered Selina's ears in a maternal instinctive

act that Bruce noticed. -Well, how do you think you came to the world? In a ritual of

sacrifice? - Tim ironized, taking advantage of everyone's confusion to get a cup of

coffee.

\- ... Better call grandfather again to give him the news that the Lazaro Trench will

not be necessary - looking at Red Robin for a moment while imagining making him

explode his head with Jon's laser beams, the current wonder child went to look a

communication media. -My Jaybird fulfilled her dream thanks to me! - Too dramatic

for the Titans' taste, Nightwing cried out at the same time that his wife and daughter

were pushing him behind the giant coin so he can change his clothes. -I thought you

were Damian's mother hen nothing more ... - Cassandra Cain mentioned, appearing

next to Kori then getting an alternative dress for the Grayson. -Unfortunately I

learned that it is for everyone after five minutes with him- patting his back c condescendingly Stephanie answered his colleague. Absent from the whisper that did not discriminate against anyone, Batman sat down in his usual chair, staring at the muted giant screen while he could see the feminine reflection there of his

partner approaching him before he felt his arms around his neck. -Surprised? - In a

mocking voice bell, Catwoman questioned. -No- flatly denied the Dark Knight.

-Seriously? - This time she was astonished, the thief inquired again. -I admit that

Diana was not expecting me- giving her arm to twist, the Gotham City detective let

out a content sigh while enduring Selina's playful grin. -Why? Did the Miss Amazon

that everyone loves could not fall in love according to you? - Enjoying playing with

Wayne, the Kyle continued. -I never thought so. I just thought she had a motherly

love for Jason - remembering the first meeting between them on that Kal-El birthday,

Batman replied.

-Well, I didn't imagine that ... And now what will you do with all of them? - Raising

her eyebrows at a belief that would also be common for her since as a young Red

Hood she was someone of peculiar charisma, the black-haired woman in an elegant

cocktail dress whispered to the watchman's ears, focusing on the current problem of

having All the guests in the batcave. -He had thought of activating the self-

destruction of the place- looking at her with an emotionless face first, Bruce ended

up sketching a lip lift, which earned him a slight blow to the shoulder. -Don't make

those jokes, they don't go with you- believing him at first, Selina admonished him. "I

know, I'll just tell them to get out of here." Standing up and heading in the direction

of where the others were, Gotham City's watchman declared.

-Bruce! You can not do that! - seeing that he was totally serious, Catwoman

exclaimed. -Selina, I can do what I want ... I'm Batman - confident, he replied while the giant screen that was previously turned off was lit with a countdown to the self- destruction of the place.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. ;)


End file.
